guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/N/A Chilling Assassin
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #My own sin and necro got owned by this a few times... Kind of embarassing, but it works. EDIT: There was only one guy who used it, I noticed though... And they didn't use Disrupting. Pestilence 18:53, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #:Well, I have a pretty good number of variants, so I don't consider one skill difference to be anything particularly important especially when it isn't one of the primary skills. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Works, even if i uses the old version.- ''Leader Rat'' 18:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #Finally, decent Toxic Chill build =P--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 23:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #Definitely a good necro build. I use malign intervention for the quick recharge and some other nice effects, and this build does great damage and degen. DancingZombies 14:58, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Lots of people have been trying to create good Toxic Chill builds lately, so, I thought I would post the build I have been using for a while that has worked pretty well for me. Enjoy. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) See Toxic Death--Nog64Talk 22:44, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Why... it shares two skills... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I am still not sold on Mark of Death, or for that matter any of the "reduce healing" hexes. They just seem to be a waste of time and energy, especially considering how common deepwound is in PvP. (T/ ) 22:52, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::What would you suggest instead? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::Things already listed in the Variants; Shameful Fear or Enduring Toxin for antikite; Signet of Sorrow because it's free. Consume Corpse, Necrotic Traversal, Putrid Explosion, or Well of Suffering are of limited use but are certainly a possibility...Probably I'd say put in Disrupting Dagger, it is not at all a bad skill, and interruption is unexpected on a Necromancer primary in any case. Deadly Paradox is probably unnecessary variant because Signet of Toxic Shock activates so quick and Siphon Speed has such a low recharge already. :::Tch, what gets me is that with the setup here, I can totally see why Mark of Death is chosen. There really aren't too many better options. :S (T/ ) 23:12, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oh wait, Signet of Malice or Signet of Twilight. Duh. (T/ ) 23:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::What about Augury of Death? --Shattered Self 03:12, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Why would you want to shadow step to them? You are a caster, not a melee range attacker. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::::I was thinking of the deep wound, not the shadow step. --Shattered Self 01:02, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Keep in mind Siphon Speed is half range.--Nog64Talk 20:16, 13 March 2007 (CDT) "Chilling Assassin" ... That just sounds funny...--Rickyvantof 10:55, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Works good too.- ''Leader Rat'' 16:42, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Hey Defiant, I posted a N/A variation under my N/any Toxic Death, just scroll down. You want to just add a variation to what I already have. I actually used Augury of Death because it is good combo with deathly chill, for a spike. If you cast augury followed by deathly chill right before your opponent reaches 50% health, you will likely drop it below 50%, and cause a deep wound. I tested it around many times, and it resulted in that I only needed one more Toxic Chill or Signet of Toxic Shock to finish my opponent off. Check out my version of N/A. user:Madcrazy2ks I've found Malign Intervention to be a decent starter hex. Not many expect it, it lasts long, recharges fairly quickly, doesn't cost too much, and the -20% healing is like a free deep wound. MI is, however, a very advanced skill, requiring careful usage and good placing, so you can still use Signet of Sorrow if you have it, you don't deprive any allied MMs, and you can get the masterless horror to attack your foes (it's also a very spiteful build; even if you die, the degen usually kills them.) Also, say you're in Fort Aspenwood on the Luxon side. You've just rushed into the fort to kill your opponents, and you get off all your attacks, but you're slaughtered. Well, while they all sit pretty in their fort, the helpless victim dies a slow death, and then they have to deal with a bone horror which has no choice but to attack your foes. Not only that, but the Horror provides energy back for you and all other Necromancers, making MI cost a mere 1 energy to this build. It also provides excellent fodder for SotS, especially when your opponent has died and there's nothing to use it on (or you were too slow). It's an advanced skill to use, but nonetheless useful. DancingZombies 14:58, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Untested No way. This build would be horrible when used for NOT SPECIFIED AT THIS TIME. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:16, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Added the category tags. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Much better. Now my objection is that you didn't specify what the other 3 runes should be. ::Also, Deadly Paradox does not increase the recharge of your assassin skills... --50x19px user:Zerris 23:21, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::Edited and edited. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::Another counter is them just being smart enough to stay out of half range, thus ruining your pretty little combo. I'd prefer a full range hex in here for utility. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:26, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::It's now an optional slot. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::::In that case, add a note saying the optional slot *must* contain a hex. Otherwise, you have no combo. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:31, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Done. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::::::Dang it, I've run out of thing to critisize about this bui- wait, no! In the first sentence, Chilling Assassin should be bolded! --50x19px user:Zerris 23:38, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I'd have an actual look at it, but I hate necros. =/ -Silk Weaker 00:32, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Two Words. Rising Bile. --50x19px user:Zerris 02:10, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :One word, VARIANTS. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Three Words. I Don't Care. --50x19px user:Zerris 02:16, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Hex starter Anyone got some nice suggestions for a starter hex, except Malign I. (sry cant remember name). My own idea were Rising Bile to start with. It lasts a long time, and can deal a massive amount of dmg if target is alive when it stops. Also if you a foe with this on, it should still have been on for about 7-12 secs, so it can still do some AoE dmg. But still it has a 20 sec recharge, so thats why im not sure, and Malign is nerfed so... Any another hex suggestions ??